


Kinktober 2020: Mirror, Praise Kink, Feels

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/F, Feels, Kinktober 2020, Praise Kink, mirror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:35:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26862244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: Liv wants Amanda to see just how stunning she is when they have sex.
Relationships: Olivia Benson/Amanda Rollins
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38
Collections: Kinktober 2020: SVU Filth The Sequel





	Kinktober 2020: Mirror, Praise Kink, Feels

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RoliviaEnthusiast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoliviaEnthusiast/gifts).



Amanda twitches when Liv puts her hands on her hips. "Sorry," she mutters. "I--"

"It's okay," Liv says quietly, dragging her fingers up and down Amanda's torso as she watches herself in the mirror. "Thanks for indulging me."

Amanda shrugs and tries to look away, but Liv can still see her face in the mirror. "It's no big," Amanda says. "I mean, it's just a mirror."

Liv hums and nuzzles Amanda's neck. "It's not just a mirror," Liv whispers into Amanda's ear. She slides a hand straight down Amanda's front, stopping just above her slit. Amanda's breath catches, and she looks back into the mirror, just like Liv wanted. "It's you getting to see yourself," Liv continues. She slips her hand down that last inch, setting her fingers on either side of Amanda's cunt. "I want you see how good you look when I fuck you."

Amanda bites her lip, hips jerking forward as a shiver works through her. "Why do you want me to see it?"

"Because you're magnificent," Liv says. She bites Amanda's ear. Her neck and chest flush pink at the touch. Liv nibbles down the side of Amanda's neck, then drops tiny kisses on her shoulder. In the mirror, Liv can see Amanda's nipples hardening. She presses her fingertips back and forth massaging Amanda's cunt from the outside. Amanda gasps and mewls. 

"I love that sound," Liv says. "You make the prettiest sounds. I love the way you breathe and hiss and beg with those little sounds." Liv deepens her massage, and Amanda goes up on her toes, another mewl escaping her. 

"That's it," Liv says. "I love to hear you. I love how vocal you are. I love that you let yourself be as loud as you want."

Amanda rocks her hips hard, clearly trying to get Liv to do more than massage her from the outside. Her breasts jiggle, and Liv brings her fingers together and slips them into Amanda on her next downward push. 

"Oooooooh," Amanda whispers.

"Look at yourself," Liv says, and she rewards Amanda with a lingering kiss over her pulse point when Amanda does what she says. "So beautiful," she says. "I love how you pink up when I touch you. I love how wet you always are for me."

"Liv," Amanda whines, clenching tight on Liv's fingers. "Fuck."

Liv crooks her fingers and smiles when Amanda gasps. "You're stunning," she whispers and reaches for Amanda's left hand. "Watching you come undone is so amazing." She presses Amanda's hand to her own cunt and drops her forehead to Amanda's shoulder when Amanda immediately slips two fingers past her lips and strokes upwards to press on her clit.

Liv lifts her head and meets Amanda's eyes in the mirror. "Look at what you do to me," Liv says, voice going thready as Amanda plays with her clit. "God, you're so perfect for me, do you realize that? So smart and determined and--" Liv cuts off with a moan as Amanda spins around and kisses hard at her neck. 

"I could get off to just your voice," Amanda says, pressing Liv backwards until she falls on the bed. She drops to her knees, pushing Liv's legs wide. "Just you telling me what you like about me."

"I like everything about you," Liv says, gathering Amanda's hair in a loose fist. "I _love_ everything about you."

Amanda sucks hard on Liv's clit, then licks down into her cunt, thrusting deep as she slides two fingers back into Liv. 

"Oh, yes," Liv groans, hips tilting up to encourage Amanda to fuck her deeper. "Fuck. You know exactly how to fuck me. I love it. I love how you fuck me. You're so fucking perfect."

Amanda breathes out hard and laves her tongue over and over Liv's clit. She crooks her fingers to find Liv's g-spot and groans against Liv's skin when Liv wraps her legs around her head and pushes in hard against Amanda's face. 

"Are you touching yourself, Amanda? I want you to come while you eat me out."

Amanda whines and slides a hand between her legs. Her orgasm is easy to hit. It's been building from the moment Liv asked her to stand in front of the mirror. Amanda comes hard, the mirror and the praise and Liv's thighs holding her in place an overwhelming trio that has her shivering and moaning, all her sounds imprinting on Liv's clit and lips and the perfect, messy slickness of her cunt against Amanda's mouth. 

Liv shouts and grinds against Amanda's face, coming in a rush that makes her thighs clench involuntarily as her toes curl. She rides the aftershocks as Amanda licks her from end-to-end and carefully noses her clit with just enough pressure to give Liv an extra spark. 

"Oh, god," Liv moans. "Amanda. Fuck. Baby."

Amanda pulls herself away from Liv's cunt and crawls up the bed on shaky legs. She lays next to Liv, an arm around her waist, and greedily accepts the kiss Liv gives her. 

"So, that was fun?" Liv asks a few minutes later as she strokes a hand up and down Amanda's arm. 

Amanda huffs a laugh. "It was okay, I guess," she says, then giggles when Liv pokes her inner elbow. "It was amazing," she says, meeting Liv's gaze. "Thank you for making me try it."

"Thank you for trusting me," Liv replies and meets Amanda halfway for a slow, warm kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> A gift from Norskabi.
> 
> Thank you to M for the beta!!


End file.
